


A Man and His Matchmaking Dog

by bbanni, FreshPrincessofCheyne



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbanni/pseuds/bbanni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshPrincessofCheyne/pseuds/FreshPrincessofCheyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为什么Bruce会讨厌（爱）拜访Clark的堡垒。Krypto是原因之一。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man and His Matchmaking Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Man and His Matchmaking Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010922) by [FreshPrincessofCheyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshPrincessofCheyne/pseuds/FreshPrincessofCheyne). 



> 译者：我真的非常喜欢这个作者！！！她比较长的那篇我还在翻译中，不过这篇非常适合当做一个温馨的睡前小故事。希望你们也能喜欢。标题中的matchmaking就是媒人的意思，小氪这次成了红娘_(:зゝ∠)_而且是的，这篇文一开始的时候两人并没有在一起……【见鬼，我翻到最后才意识到

Bruce将浴帘拨到一边，他的手沿着架子摸索着他的毛巾。当他手指摸不到任何东西时，他将浴帘整个拉开，皱着眉发现他的毛巾不见了。在此之前，它还注意到他原本丢在地上的衣服也不翼而飞，浴室的门居然是开着的。他咕哝了一声，将浴帘卷在身上。

 

“ _Clark Kent_ ！”他喊道。“这一点都不有趣！”他没有收到任何回应，但当Bruce看到门廊里坐着一个巨大的，白色的，毛茸茸的物体的时候，他立刻就知道犯人是谁了。他眯起了眼睛从淋浴室里走出来，小心翼翼的走向Krypto，它嘴里叼着他的毛巾。他完全不想知道这条狗对他的衣服做了什么。

 

“过来这里，小家伙，”他轻声说道，张开双臂，“把毛巾给我。”Krypto从地上爬了起来，他在Bruce靠近的时候热情的摇着尾巴。他小心的看着这个男人，在Bruce走的更近的时候往后退了几步。

 

“哦， _Krypto_ 。”他用歌唱似的声音说，“过来，男孩。把毛巾给布鲁西。”

 

在被一条羊毛材质的毛巾塞满嘴巴的情况下Krypto含糊的吠叫着。Bruce猛地冲上去，他就差一英寸就能碰到毛巾了，但Krypto向后跳了一步，又叫了几声。

 

“把那条毛巾给我，你这个小混蛋，”他咆哮着说，第二次冲向那条狗。然而Krypto溜走了，Bruce除了跟着它以外毫无办法。“等我抓到你，我一定要你成为我的下一件 _披风_ ！”他愤怒的喊道，在Clark的堡垒里追逐着一条狗——全裸的。在追Krypto的过程中他有好几次差点就滑倒了，不过他很快又保持住了平衡。

 

那只狗来了个急转弯，Bruce打算将Krypto困在角落里。“说真的，我 _一点都_ 不想让超人发现蝙蝠侠在他的堡垒里裸奔。现在，把它放下，”他要求到，指向地面。Krypto只是将头歪向一边，大眼睛里写满了纯良无辜。“哦不，该死的不要给我来这个。你觉得我会屈服于一双狗狗眼吗？”沉默弥漫在一人一狗间。Bruce最终叹了口气，用食指揉着太阳穴。“好吧。 _好吧_ 。随你便，你这个贪吃的蠢狗。”

 

Bruce转过身离开房间，但他猛地被撞了一下。失去平衡前他看到眼前窜过一道白色的影子。他掉进了一个温暖坚硬的东西，那玩意儿还惊叫了一声。Bruce摔在了地上，当他察觉自己落在什么地方的时候他不由得瞪大了眼睛。

 

“为什么你要光着身子？”他朝Clark惊叫道，挣扎着想要站起来，他的手撑在Clark的肩膀上。他的每一寸皮肤都紧贴着Clark，Bruce脸红得滴血，而他的所有反应都落入了另外一个裸着的男人眼中，他最好的朋友。

 

“为什么 _你_ 光着身子？”Clark反问道，他尝试着站起身。在几秒内他已经换上了超人的制服。他将双手插在腰侧，任由Bruce困在羞愧中，

 

“该死，不要让我一丝不挂的待在这！”一双手轻柔的绕过他，将他裹进了一个柔软的事物。那是超人的披风。

 

“你究竟在做什么？”Clark困惑的说。

 

Bruce嘟哝着走远了几步，将披风裹得更紧了一点。“我说过我讨厌来这里是因为那可恶的被称为‘宠物’的东西。”他抱怨道。意识到Clark在大笑的时候，Bruce转过身，他用针扎一般的眼神看向那捂着肚子的男人。

 

“上帝啊，我爱那条狗，”Clark说。

 

“但 _我_ 不喜欢。我不会再来这里了，我向上帝发誓。”

 

“你每次都这么说，”Clark取笑道。“Krypto！”他喊了一声，一只狗立刻就出现在他身边。他交叉着双臂，看着Krypto默默的垂下耳朵并将毛巾放在了地上，不安的摇晃着尾巴。“乖孩子。”他轻轻说，Clark在Krypto跳起来舔他的脸的时候挠了挠大狗的耳朵，它为主人没有生它的气而欣喜不已。

 

“什么叫 _乖孩子_ ？”Bruce叹了口气。“那只狗讨厌我，Clark。

 

“我得说，我知道为什么。你是个混蛋。”

 

“哦，谢谢，”Bruce讽刺的说道，在经过Clark时翻了个白眼，愤怒的跺着脚走了。他差点失去了平衡，因为那过长的披风缠住了他的脚。

 

Clark怜爱的看向Bruce。“Bruce，我希望你了解如果你正试图在裹着我的披风的状态下显得有威慑力，那不会成功的。”

 

“要是我把他用来勒死你又如何呢？”Bruce越过他的肩膀说，他消失进了他自己的房间，那是Clark专门为Bruce准备的。他还调整了堡垒的温度，毕竟Bruce抱怨过这里太冷。

 

“我要永远的离开堡垒，”Bruce在另一件房刻意的说道。

 

Clark翻了下眼珠。“唔。那我就把它卖了，”Clark用挖苦的语气反击道。“整件事也没那么糟，至少我能看见你那可爱的屁股。”另一件房的动静停止了，Clark能听见Bruce心跳声的转变。

 

“就是这样，”Clark听到，“我要打你的屁股，然后是你那条狗的屁股。”

 

Clark咯咯的笑起来，但他还是翻了个白眼。“随便你怎么说，Bruce。”

 

“ _随便你怎么说_ _Bruce_ ，”Bruce用尖细的声音模仿着。加了一句。“听起来蠢透了。”

 

“哦Krypto——”Clark唤道，去引起狗狗的注意。他听到房间外Bruce狂乱的脚步声。

 

“你敢？肯特。”他警告的说，用一根手指指向Clark。

 

他淘气的笑了一声，打了个响指。“去拿下他，男孩！”

 

Bruce立刻就全力冲了出去，他只穿着一件T恤（Clark注意到那是他的）以及一条黑色的短裤。Krypto吠叫着，追赶着他。当他们两个都消失在了他的视线里，Clark等待着，在他听到Krypto抓住Bruce时他情不自禁的微笑起来。Bruce发出一道可闻的怒吼，还有挣扎的声音。他数到三的时候Krypto回到了大厅，它拖着Bruce身上的衬衫，将他带到了它主人面前并保持了离地面五英尺的高度。Bruce交叉着手臂，晃荡着他的双脚。

 

“我讨厌你。”

 

Clark大笑起来。这一次，当他在Clark面前跌落的时候，他特意的倒向这个男人，将他们两个一起摔进地面。

 

“在你眼里我难道是个飞盘（Frisbee）吗？”

 

“如果你觉得他们很可爱，那么是的。”

 

Bruce朝对方手臂用力打了一拳，“停下。你不能去赞美一个一文不值的人。而且我一点都不可爱！”

 

Clark将他们翻了个身，他将Bruce钉在了地上。Bruce恼火的转动着眼睛，但由得他去了。

 

“你”——他戳着Bruce的脸颊——“是”——然后下巴——“无与伦比的。”他闭上嘴，

手指停在了Bruce的鼻尖。

 

Bruce狠狠将他的手打到一边，满脸通红。“不，我不是，”他喃喃的说，他的脸颊仿佛要烧起来了

 

“我能叫你cupcake吗？”

 

“什么鬼—— _不_ ！”

 

“为什么？它们那么可爱，尝起来也很美味。我肯定你们十分相似。”

 

“我好吃？那种事什么—— _唔_ ——”Clark的嘴唇压在了Bruce的嘴上，吸走了所以的字句。Bruce睁大了眼睛，Clark温柔的仔细的吻着他，就像在测试他的极限一样。然后，在忘却了所有之后，他用手臂环绕着Clark，让Clark主导，从善如流的感受这个亲吻。Bruce能在耳中听到自己心跳的声音，他的指尖颤抖着。当Clark退开的时候，他用他那美妙的，饱含赞美双眼对上Bruce的视线。舔了舔下嘴唇。

 

Bruce粗重的喘息着，他看向Clark，眼里充满着惊叹。

 

“嘿——你还没回答我关于为什么你会光着身子的问题，”Bruce轻柔的说。他不是有意的，当然。

 

“我喜欢在露台进行太阳浴。那能使我感受到更多的能量。”

 

“好吧，我 _想_ 我留下来也可以。只要能让我看到你全裸的进行日光浴。”

 

Clark笑了。“为什么你不加入进来呢？”他将Bruce拉起来，他们十指交握。Bruce现在真的能感受到他脸上烧起来的热度了，他扣紧了手指。当他们手拉着手经过Krypto的时候，Bruce跪下来亲吻了那只狗的鼻子。

 

“谢谢，你这个小麻烦制造者，”他耳语道。Clark知道自己正在微笑，他忽然觉得仿佛有蝴蝶在胃里横冲直撞（注*）。Bruce在感谢Krypto将两人凑成了一对，如果这都不算完美的话，他不知道什么才算了（他原本以为他一辈子都不会这么说的）。他想知道Krypto是否有目的的计划了这一系列的事情。毕竟，他是一条聪明的狗。它必须给Clark一个机会去让什么发生在他与Bruce之间，如果他没有把握住这机会那他就太愚蠢了。除了在他们都光着身子的时候，还有什么更好的时机能让他们在一起呢？

 

Krypto叫了一声，舔了下Bruce的侧脸。“ _噁_ ，”他嫌弃到，擦干了他的脸颊。

 

Clark大笑着将Bruce拉进另一个凌乱的吻中，一个伴随着轻笑的吻。他一定要提醒自己在这之后给Krypto一个他所能找到的最大的狗骨头。

 

 

END

 

注：原文是“his stomach suddenly assaulted with butterflies”，一般是指忐忑不安，不过这里应该也可以想象成幸福来得太突然以至于都不知道该说什么好的状态。


End file.
